Many times, an individual or entity that provides services (“service provider”) to clients must explain detailed concepts to the clients in a limited amount of time. For example, a doctor has a short allotted appointment time in which to explain to a patient medical diagnoses, usage and side effects of prescribed medicines, exercises targeted to aid in a patent's condition, etc. As a further example, a financial professional has a short allotted appointment time in which to explain the implications of certain financial tools, the options that a person has to grow their retirement fund, etc. As yet a further example, an auto mechanic has a limited amount of time to explain suggested fixes or upkeep procedures for a client's automobile, comparisons of certain products for the client's automobile, etc. There are many examples of service providers that are expected to explain relatively complex concepts to clients in a short amount of time.
It can be challenging for a service provider to communicate all of the needed information to a client during the client's allotted time. Even if a service provider has time to thoroughly explain needed information to a client, the client can be overwhelmed by such a conversation and forget key pieces of information. To aid in the communication of needed information, a service provider may have certain pre-printed information on hand to give to a client for the client to read on her own time. However, such pre-printed information can include information that is not tailored to an individual client's situation, which may overwhelm the client and dissuade the client from reading all of the printed information. It would be beneficial to provide a mechanism by which a provider of services may easily provide detailed information to a client that is tailored to the client's particular needs.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.